My Family Will Always Come First
by Dani05
Summary: He shrugged and held her eyes, "Because, I told you, my family comes first. Both of you, will always come first."


My Family Comes First

Puck couldn't help but just stare at her. She cut her hair. She cut the long wonderful locks of gold that he loved to run his hand to when they were together. _When_ they _were_ still together. He hated to admit it, but despite the fact that he's with Lauren now, he couldn't help but still think of the beautiful blonde girl that was the mother of his first child. He loves her, he always will, he'll never really stop actually.

They were all in the boys room. All of them were down, they just lost Nationals. If you asked him, he's blaming Finn for their lost. Why couldn't he just resist the urge to kiss Rachel? If he didn't kissed her then maybe they could've won. He stood there with his hands on his hips, staring at Santana, resisting his urge to laugh. The Latina was saying things in Latin that none of them even knew about. Sam, Mike and Quinn were trying to stop her from hitting Rachel. The three of them had taken hold of the Latina quickly since they were the ones nearest to her.

When Mr. Shue finally calmed down Santana and stopped Jesse from ranting that what Finn did was unprofessional, all of us decided to just go down the streets, find a cheap diner to have dinner at before they all head back to the sack. They settled at this cheap diner at Brooklyn and when they were done eating, they all asked Mr. Shue if they could just stroll around for a little bit.

Lauren tagged along with Mike, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam and Artie. He didn't mind, he needed a break from her actually. Jacob was probably right, she was the one wearing the pants in their relationship and he hated that. He just gotta find some way to break up with her without having his ass kick. April had just showed and up and her and Mr. Shue and even Jesse were talking. Finn and Rachel were already nowhere to be seen, probably making out. He searched for Quinn and saw her with Santana and Brittany, laughing and giggling while sitting on a bench.

"Hey girls," He greeted them.

"What are you doing here Puckerman?" Santana asked, "Aren't you and Zizes supposed to be getting it on right now?"

He rolled my eyes, expecting the comment from her already, "Actually, I'm here to talk to Quinn."

Quinn looked up at him, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Mind if we take a walk?"

She nodded and stood up. Both of them strolled around the streets of New York quietly, not saying a word to each other first. Puck was trying to think of what to say to her. They haven't really talk all year because of what happened between them.

"I like what you did to your hair," he finally said. It was lame but it was an enough attempt to start.

"Thank you," she said, "But did you really pull me out from Santana and Brit to just give me a compliment?"

He chuckled, she read him too easily, "Maybe. I was actually wondering why you chopped it off."

She shrugged, "Santana said it would make me feel better. It actually did. It soothed the emotions bottling up inside."

"Emotions?"

She looked at him, "Don't play dumb Puck, you know Finn broke up with me."

"Well yea," he said, "But did you really love him?"

She was quiet, "He was my first love."

That broke him. He didn't want to admit it but it did. He knew Finn would always have a special place in her heart and he wouldn't. It was just the way it was. He had broken her, took the one thing she tried so hard to keep safe and had gotten her pregnant, shattering her dreams and the closeness she had with her family, with her father.

He looked back at where they both stood before and knew that they were already far away from the group. He looked at Quinn and smiled at her, seeing her smile back. Right then and there, he just wanted to kiss her, to cradle her in his arms again but he was with Lauren and she had just broke up with Finn. Kissing her would mean that he's taken advantage of her vulnerability again and he doesn't want that to happen.

He reached for his hand and interlaced it with his, feeling relieved that she didn't pull away. He missed the softness of her hand in his, it was so soft and practically like a babies, unlike Lauren's that were big and calloused like his. He noted that her hand felt perfectly against his.

"She's here you know," he whispered finally finding the courage to voice out the words he wanted to say ever since both of them got here.

She looked down, "I know."

He tilted her chin up so that their eyes would meet, "Do you wanna see her?"

"Are we even allowed to?" she asked, "We signed the documents Puck."

"I know," he replied, "But I contacted Shelby before we got here."

"Now why would you do that?" she asked her, surprise evident in her voice.

He looked at her and this time she saw it. She saw all the emotions that he had tried to hide from everyone. She saw the vulnerability in his eyes and she knew what it was all about. Her answers were proved true when he said.

"Because I miss her," he said quietly, "I miss her so bad, Q. It hurts sometimes."

Quinn never thought she'd see this day happening again. She never thought she'd see him cry again. The last time she saw tears escape from his eyes was when he had his face pressed up at the window and was staring blankly at their daughter. That sight was burned in her mind no matter how much she just tried to forget it. Puck just looked so torn and broken there.

Quinn wrapped her arms around the boy. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he told her the things that had been bothering him lately. It was all about Beth, sometimes about his relationship with Lauren and how it was just a cover up for his true feelings for her but mostly, it was all about their daughter. She listened to every single word that he said. When they were together, they would talk about feelings actually and she missed talking to him about it.

It broke her to hear all the things that he said about their daughter. He truly did miss her, he missed her more than she missed her. And the fact that she was the reason of all the pain that he's now bottling inside of him made her feel so guilty. At last, Puck pulled away from their hug and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Damn, I look like a fucking pussy right now," he mumbled.

Quinn giggled and shook her head, "You were more than a man than I ever thought you'd ever be."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. She felt his lips still lingering on her skin and she was snapped out of her reverie when he spoke, "So what do you say?"

She smiled at him, "Do you know her address?"

He nodded before pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, that he had always brought with him ever since they arrived, and grabbing her hand, "Yea. Let's go before the others would see us."

Both of them made a dash when they saw a cab. They gave the cab the address and both of them sat inside in utter silence, not realizing that both their hands were still entwined. Finally, they reached a two-story house and the two of them stared at each once they both got out of the bad. The house was big for only two people to be living in it.

Both of them stood at the doorstep, unsure of what to do. Puck pushed the doorbell twice and both of them patiently waited for someone to open. Puck found Quinn's hand again and they both held each other's hands when someone finally opened the door.

Shelby stood at the doorframe with a bright smile on her face. She looked at the two adolescents and gave them both a hug and a kissed on the cheek, "I thought you two wouldn't come. I'm so glad that you did."

She opened the door wider and allowed the two teens to step into her home. Both kids gawked at how organized the house was. With a toddler, wasn't the house supposed to be a mess? Shelby led them upstairs and into a room. She opened the door quietly and allowed the two teens to enter. They both smiled at the room, it was painted in the lightest shade of a rose and there was a small bed there.

Shelby excused herself saying that she should fetch them both something to eat despite the protest of the two of them. When the door shut closed, the two of them moved closer to the sleeping little girl. She had his hair color and it was falling on her face. Quinn moved the fallen hair aside and looked at her little girl. She couldn't help but smile, she got her bone structure and her pouty lips and his nose. Oh, she couldn't wait and see who's eyes she got.

"She's beautiful," Quinn whispered as she looked at the little girl she had given up.

"Yea," Puck whispered, "Just like you."

She blushed and they both watched as Beth stirred in her sleep. Finally, the little opened her eyes and Quinn stood there in awe. She was looking back at a pair of green eyes that had the slightest hint of hazel in it. She couldn't believe it.

"She has your eyes," Puck commented with a smile.

Beth smiled at both of them, "Mama, Dada."

Puck and Quinn felt tears start to well up in their eyes. Suddenly, Shelby entered and had seen that Beth had waked up. She put the cookies and some coffee aside and looked at the little girl she had raised. Beth smiled toothily at her.

"Mommy," she whispered.

She took Beth in her arms and the little girl burrowed her head in her neck. Then Beth pulled away and looked at Quinn and Puck before turning to Shelby and pointing at her biological parents, "Mama, Dada."

Shelby smiled, "Yea Beth, your Mama and Dada."

Beth then tried to reach out to Quinn. Quinn couldn't help but smile and took her daughter in her arms. She wanted to cry when she felt her burry her head at the crook of her neck. Puck placed a hand at the small of her back and kissed Beth lightly. Quinn turned to Shelby with questioning eyes.

"I had Rachel send a picture of the two of you," she said pointing at a picture on Beth's nightstand. It was taken just a week before Quinn moved out of Puck's house. Puck's sister, Emily, had taken the picture of them and posted it on Facebook and tagging all of their friends and them too.

"Why?" Puck asked taking Beth away from Quinn this time.

Shelby gave them a smile, "Because I don't want to raise Beth believing that I'm her real mother. I know she's gonna wonder who her Dad is and I know Rachel was in that same position although she was wondering who her mother was. And frankly, I don't want the two of you to wait eighteen years later so you could both see her again because those eighteen years will hurt terribly, trust me."

Quinn couldn't help it and gave Shelby a hug, whispering to her, "Thank you."

Shelby smiled and took the tray of cookie and coffee and handed each coffee to Puck and Quinn while the three of them and Beth settled on the floor, munching on the fresh baked cookies and drinking the hot coffee while talking. First, they talked about Beth and Shelby shared the funny experiences she had with her and told them that she was a bit badass and she would've known she'd get that attitude and Quinn seconded that.

"So, how was Nationals?" Shelby asked, diverting the topic.

Puck and Quinn looked down, "We lost."

"Oh," Shelby said, "I'm sorry."

Puck tried to smiled and looked at her daughter before looking back at Shelby, "It's alright. We still have next year."

Beth grabbed a cookie before climbing onto Quinn's lap with a smile, "Mama."

"Yes sweetie?" she asked her little girl while stroking her brown hair. The little girl just smiled at her before eating the cookie she took and nuzzling onto her mother's chest. Quinn closed her eyes, not believing that this was actually happening, that she had seen her little girl again. Puck moved closer to them, wrapping an arm around Quinn while stroking his little girl's cheek. She looked so beautiful just like his mother. He looked at both of them, they were the two most beautiful women in his life. It's too bad that Quinn wasn't his and that Beth wasn't with them.

Shelby watched the young family. She had never seen Beth this happy before. When Beth was finally able to make a few sentences despite the young age, she had asked if she would see her real parents. Shelby couldn't really answer her instead she just diverts the topic or play with her or feed her. Shelby wondered if Puck and Quinn didn't give her up, would she be happy with them? She heard Beth giggle as Puck started to tickle her. They looked like a family right here, a perfect happy and contented American family. And maybe, that was the answer to her previous question.

"Do you want to bring her?" Shelby asked the couple.

Puck and Quinn stared at the older woman, "What?"

"When are you gonna leave New York?"

Puck looked at Quinn. Quinn let out a small laugh, of course he wouldn't know when they would be leaving. Noah Puckerman never really listened to whatever instruction Mr. Shue gives them. Quinn looked at the brunette and replied, "We have at least three more days before we leave."

Shelby nodded, "I would love to have at least two night off with no screaming because of nightmares."

Quinn and Puck stared at her, completely surprised at what the older woman just said, "Are you, are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Yes Noah," Shelby said with a smile, "I'm sure Beth and your teammates wouldn't mind."

Puck and Quinn blinked and had their jaws open. Was she really serious? Was she really allowing them to spend some time with her even if it's just like, two nights and maybe two days? Quinn couldn't contain in much longer and she let the tears run freely as she hugged the older woman tightly. Shelby smiled, trying to control her own tears, as she hugged the young blonde.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered was they broke apart.

Shelby smiled and then started packing, barking instructions here and there. Quinn and Puck, for the first time, listened carefully to the older woman. Once both of them got it done, they stood at the doorway of Shelby Corcoran's house. Quinn was holding Beth and Puck was holding her daughter's bag where everything she needed was packed.

"Thank you Shelby," Quinn said with a smile, "We'll return her on Thursday without a scratch."

Puck smiled at the older woman, "Thank you again Shelby and bye!"

"Bye," Shelby said, "And tell Rachel I said hello. I love you Beth!"

Beth smiled at her mommy, "Love you Mommy!"

And then the three of them walked away from the house, Shelby Corcoran staring at them. Puck transferred the bag to his right shoulder and slipped his right hand onto Quinn's waist. Quinn smiled at him and Beth nuzzled onto Quinn's chest. A cab passed by the two of them and they slid in, telling the driver of the name of their hotel.

Once they were nearing the hotel, Beth was already fast asleep on Quinn's chest. Puck reached for Quinn's free hand and squeeze it, earning the attention of the blonde. He gave her a smile but Quinn knew that it was a nervous smile. How? She can't explain but everything Noah Puckerman does ever since she lived with him, she already knew, she already saw right through.

"We'll just explain to them," she whispered while stroking her daughter's brown locks, "They'll be thrilled to see her. They did call her the Glee baby."

Puck smiled, "Oh yea."

The cab stopped and Puck paid for it. He's actually been saving up for their trip here with his job at Burt's. The three of them used the elevator and went to their floor. They looked at each other for a moment before Quinn told Puck to take a peek at the two room they were staying at. The girl's room was empty so that practically led that the others would be at the boy's room. Quinn glanced at her watch, it was 11:20.

When Puck opened the door, he was met by the angry face of his glee mentor. His eyes widened at the sight. Mr. Shue seemed so mad and upset at both of him and Quinn, "Puckerman! Where the hell were you?"

"I uh," it was the first time Noah Puckerman stumbled with words. He looked back and gave Quinn a pleading look. The blonde let out a small laugh and entered the room, with Beth nuzzled on her chest.

"We went to see her," Quinn stated calmly.

Mr. Shue's eyes rested on the sleeping Beth. The room was dead silent as they all stared at the little girl Quinn was cradling in her arms. Mr. Shue seemed lost for words at the sight of the little girl before him. None of them made a move and then Beth started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes to be met by the same identical eyes of her mother. She smiled at her and looked around the room. The sight of the people there made her shy and made her hid her face on her mother's chest. Quinn let out a laugh and so did Puck.

It was Brittany to make the first move. She stood up from her seat next to Santana to go to the little girl. She cooed and kissed Beth's forehead before taking her from her mother. Beth smiled at her, Brittany smiled back and the little girl gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Brittany let out a giggle and a wide smile to everyone. Soon, all of them were crowding at the little girl.

A few seconds later, Beth was in Finn's arms as he cooed at 'Drizzle' the name he actually wanted to give Beth when he thought she was his. Mr. Shue pulled Quinn and Puck aside from the group as the teenagers seemed to be amused at whatever Beth does.

"Does Shelby know?" Mr. Shue asked.

Puck nodded, "Yea. She was the one who even suggested it."

Then the two of them explained everything to their teacher. Mr. Shue smiled, "Alright. But that doesn't mean you both aren't suspended for tomorrow. Maybe the suspension would be worthwhile if you got Beth around."

The three of them soon entered back to room but Puck was pulled aside by Lauren, "Yes?"

Lauren looked at him, "I'm breaking up with you."

"Why?" Puck asked, not from confusion but from curiosity. He didn't really mind.

Lauren shrugged, "You're that baby's Dad, Puckerman. I don't date Dad's."

"Okay," Puck said and looked at Lauren, knowing she was about to say another thing.

"And when I saw you there with Fabray and your daughter, well, let's just say that you guys truly did look like a family and even if you subtract Beth, you and Quinn look more like a couple than the two of us will ever be."

Puck smiled at Lauren. She was right. Whenever anyone sees Puck and Quinn standing next to each other, they see ease and comfort flying by between the two. It was as if they were actually meant for each other and Beth was the one who made it possible for them to be together.

Once everyone decided to retreat back to their rooms, Mr. Shue decided to let Quinn and Puck stay in his room but he made both swear that there won't be any funny business. Both young adults agreed, just happy to be spending some alone time with their daughter.

"What if we didn't give her away?" Puck asked in a whisper since Beth was sleeping between the two of them.

Quinn looked at him, "Then we'll be sleeping like this every day just like I wanted."

Puck glanced at her, "Then why'd you give her up?"

"Because we wouldn't be able to handle it. We wouldn't be able to give her everything she needs."

"Did we make the right decision Quinn?"

Quinn stroked the little girl's hair and watched her as she snuggled closer to her father's side. She looked healthy and beautiful, radiant. Tears began to well up in her eyes, "Yes. Yes, we did."

Puck nodded and then said in a whisper, "She broke up with me."

Quinn looked at him, "Are you upset?"

"No," he replied, "I'm actually happy. I'm out of a relationship with a girl who controls me, I get to see my little princess and, and we talked again."

Quinn nodded, "Why'd you even date her?"

Puck chuckled, "Because I saw the confidence of the girl I love in her and it reminded me of the mother of my child."

Quinn played with Beth's hair and dared to look at Puck's soft brown eyes. She saw the love that was in it just like when she saw it when they were together and when he told her he loved her.

"Was it worth it, Puck?" she asked, "You chased after her for months, you even did Bieber just to woe her. And she dumped you. You got suspended and can't see the streets of Brooklyn or Manhattan. Was it worth it?"

Puck grabbed her hand and looked at her, "Yes."

"Why?" she asked him quietly.

He shrugged and held her eyes, "Because, I told you, my family comes first. Both of you, will always come first."


End file.
